1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electronic components, and particularly to blind connections of cards in electronic components.
2. Description of Background
Electronic components often contain one or more cards which perform various functions in the electronic component. The cards are electrically connected to other portions of the electronic component by a direct connection and/or a blind connection. A blind connection is one where two separate actions are required to plug the card assembly. First the card assembly is inserted into the system and then some type of mechanism is actuated to plug the card perpendicular to the direction of insertion. To properly accomplish the blind connection, the connector features on the card must be properly aligned with corresponding connector features on the electronic component prior to articulating the card. Misalignment of the connection features can cause the connection features of the card and/or the electronic component to be damaged, thus requiring costly and time consuming replacement.